


Graves With No Tombstones

by KayIsBae



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayIsBae/pseuds/KayIsBae
Summary: Mae came back from the abandoned coal mines in one piece but she wasn’t okay. She couldn't get her head around all those people trapped underground. She didn't want to think about people she knew being involved.





	Graves With No Tombstones

That night Mae returned from the coal mine and it felt like nothing had changed. The door creaked slightly as it opened and she could hear the distorted voices of Garbo and Malloy coming from the living room. She crept up the stairs to her room in the attic and collapsed on her bed. Mae curled the duvet around her, fingers skimming furiously over the fabric as she memorised the grain of the material, in an attempt to calm herself down. Her breath caught in her throat and the room spins around her but Mae can’t feel the movement. She doesn’t feel anything except the fabric around her. She dreams of faceless people scratching at rubble, Mud staining their robes, and blood pouring down their skin.

The next day Mae talks to her mother as though she hadn’t discovered a secret, murderous, cult living in Possum Springs. She wanders around town, springing from lampposts to telephone wires and she definitely doesn’t look for anything unusual. She doesn’t look to see if anyone is missing.

When she returns home the Tv is off and her mother paces the kitchen; phone in hand. Mae watches the frantic pacing for a while, trying to understand the problem but her mother isn’t speaking, just listening.  
Mae turns to the TV and switches it on watching the familiar talk show hosts discuss current events with terrible jokes mixed in.  
“Where’s Dad?”  
Candy stopped but did not face her daughter. Instead she stared at the wall, motionless.  
“Mum?” Mae called, worry seeping into her voice. “Where’s Dad? Garbo and Malloy is on. He never misses Garbo and Malloy.”  
“He went out yesterday evening. I thought that he’d just got back late and I missed him this morning, you know how early he leaves for his shift sometimes. But he’s not answering his phone and no one at the Ham Panther saw him come in today.”  
“So, we call for a search party right? Tell the police and send people out with sticks and torches, right? I don’t know why search parties need sticks but I saw on Tv-”  
“Mae, sweetie,” Candy sighed, interrupting her daughters panicked ramblings. “He’s not- They can’t- He hasn’t been missing for long enough? He’s an adult who can come and go as he please. He’s not been gone long enough for the police to consider him missing and for all anyone knows he could have left by his own choice. They want to give him a bit longer to come back on his own before actually declaring him missing.”

Mae knew that she must have left her home and at some point. She must have walked out of town and climbed the wire fence until she reached the park. She sat down, her back resting against the wooden boat, just looking at the broken play equipment surrounding her. Everything had fallen apart so much in 10 years. Mae stared at the bench where her parents used to sit as they watched run manically round the park when she was very small and still needed supervision. Not that she didn’t need supervision now. How long had it been since she’d dropped out of university? How much trouble had she caused everyone since then? The lines and corners shaping the equipment in the part seemed so fuzzy and disorganised. She felt like the world was spinning too fast and she just wanted to make it stop. Mae dropped her gaze away from the play equipment and stared at her feet.  
“I guess I forgot my shoes,” she thought to herself. “Who cares about shoes, Mae Borowski doesn’t need shoes. Shoes are just prison cells for feet.”  
“MAE? Is that you?” A voice called from beyond the fence.  
“You’ll never take me alive, I’ve done my time in shoe jail.” Mae yelled.  
“What, Shoe Jai-? Mae it’s me,” The fence made a series of loud clanking noises as weight was pushed against it. Mae turned her head slightly to look towards the source of the noise. Standing on the over side of the fence, clutching tightly at the mental in her hands, was Bea.  
“Hey, Bea~. What’re you doing all the way out here?”  
“I could ask you the same question.” Bea answered, scowling at mae.  
“You could, but I asked first.”  
Bea huffed and relaxed her grip on the fence slightly. “I was looking for you. You’re mother called us… She seemed worried?”  
“Since when have you been having conversations with my mom and who’s us?”  
“Probably around the time we started having conversations with murderers. Did you walk all this way?”  
“Yep. Is there a problem with that?” Mae asked shuffling slightly and crossing her arms.  
“No...I meant… Look I’ll give you a lift back.” Bea pulled away from the fence as Mae clambered up the tree branches and dropped down the over side.  
“Seriously though. Why did you come out here? This place is a mess, no one comes out here.” Bea asked.  
“I’m not too sure. I don’t really remember getting here to be honest. I guess I was just thinking.”  
“What were you thinking about?”  
“...About how lucky we are nobody we knew was part of the cult.” She said.  
“Yeah,” Bea said scratching at her arm. “It is lucky…”  
They walked back to the car lost in their thoughts.  
“Hey wait, where are your shoes?”


End file.
